Upside down
by ichiLOVE
Summary: Their world just flipped upside down, and turned around. HitsuKarin; IchiRuki. AU


**Author's Note: Hello! Here I go again for a another Hitsukarin fanfiction. This one isn't a one shot so please, sit back, read, relax and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Life is pretty much perfect for me. I, Karin Kurosaki, the prettiest, strongest and the bravest girl in Karakura Town according to Yuzu, is finally graduating in high school with honors. My soccer team is also going to nationals and more importantly I have my oh-so-loving family and a best friend.

"Hey"

I heard someone approached me as I read my favorite book, but I didn't bother to look up because I already knew who he was.

"Hey to you too." I replied casually, my eyes are still on the book. I heard him sigh and sit beside me.

Minutes pass, but he's still not talking. Rolling my eyes a little, I close my book and look at him. "What's your problem Toush?"

He looks at me with those god-i'm-so-lonely eyes but it only lasted for a second, it immediately turned to his normal stoic pretty face. "I don't have any problem."

"Don't give me that bullshit Toush, I know you too well. I can read you like an open book." I said, exasperated. To be honest, I knew him really well. He's a kind of guy that didn't show much expression but even though, I still know if something is wrong with him.

Toushiro just stared at me and sigh, "There is a girl that a like..."

My eyes widened a little bit, and my heart stops. He wants someone? Oh no.

"Then?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line and said, "I want her to notice me..."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds and burst into laugh, "You're kidding me! Toush! Toushiro Hitsugaya, the child prodigy, super filthy rich, drop dead gorgeous, captain of our boys's soccer team, president of the school council, wanted someone to notice him? God, Toushiro! Every single girl in Karakura has a thing for you!"

Toushiro just smirked at me and said, "Even you?"

_Even me..._

"Of course not, you dolt!" I said, looking away from him. He was just my best friend.

He breaks into a small grin and snake his arms to my shoulder, pulling me into a soft headlock.

My face was warm when he did that, I could hear my heartbeat as well as his.

_No._

"Let go off me!" I said, while trying to escape.

He just smirked at me and release me gently, "Would you help me to court her?"

I stared for a couple of seconds, would I help him? I feel so uneasy.

"Don't tell me you don't have a backbone right now? If that girl became your girl friend, she'll be third girlfriend out of one million girls who wanted you!"

Toushiro just roll his eyes on me and said, "The first two girls that I had in a relationship is not true and you knew it! Aya is attempting suicide if I didn't date her, she'll kill herself and Megumi, she's dying that time, it was her parent's last wish."

"No, don't give me that reason. Every girl would like to die to be your girlfriend, but they don't stand a chance on you."

"You knew what happened, you knew everything! They are special case, family friends remember? Do you want to help me or not?" Toushiro asked as he glares to me.

"I have no choice, of course I will." I fake a grin, it's much better this way.

He gives me those soft smile that every girl would swoon and said, "Thank you, you're really my best friend."

I smile a little and sigh, "Yeah, best friend."

**X.X**

Toushiro and I meet again after school, we don't have much time to talk because everyone is busy applying for college.

"You don't have any practice today?" Toushiro said as he ran to catch up to me.

I shook my head and said, "Nah, the girls are complaining. They said that they also need a beauty rest."

"They're right, they need rest, specially you. You've been training for how many consecutive days now, you really need to rest."

I nodded to him in agreement, is he concern to me? "How about your team?" I asked.

"They're doing good, they need to practice well to win the nationals."

"And so we are." I concluded. We also need to win, both Karakura High's boys and girls soccer team are competing for nationals.

Toushiro didn't response to me and look away.

"So, who's she?"

Toushiro raised a brow "Who?"

I rolled my eyes to him and said, "the girl your in love with!"

Once this words escaped through my lips, I can't helped to feel bitter and a little bit sad, I shouldn't feel this way.

Toushiro's eyes widened and looked away again, "Her name is Momo Hinamori."

"Momo Hinamori? I haven't heard her name."

"She's a year younger to us."

I broke into a small grin and teases him, "Wow, I didn't know your a pedophile!"

"Shut up!"

I laugh a little as I looked at his embarrassed face. He's kinda cute- No Karin! Stop.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you!" I continue to tease him, "but seriously, want did you see in her?"

_Yeah! What did you see in her that you didn't see in me?_

Toushiro looked at me with those soft eyes of his and said, "She's different. She didn't throw herself to me like any other girls, she's calm and gentle. "

"Much like Yuzu?" I asked him.

"More like Yuzu." He said, "She's seems not that socialize enough, I always see her alone."

_So she's opposite of me, she's a damsel in distress who didn't give a shit._

"I'll try my best to help you." I said to him, smiling a little.

He smiled again to me with those soft smiles, he's been doing it often every time we're talking about Momo.

"Thank you."

I shook my head to him and said," No need to say thanks. So here's my stop."

He looked around and noticed that we stopped in front of a local supermarket which Yuzu often shops. "I will walk you home." He offered.

"You don't need to. Yuzu said that we'll meet here at the supermarket."

"You sure?" He asked me, raising his snowy brow.

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you later."

"Later."

**X.X**

I wait for a couple minutes until Toushiro turned around the corner. I just can't be with him anymore. The more time we spend together, the more it's going to hurt.

I immediately went home and I saw my brother and his girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo smiled as he walks toward me.

"How are you Karin?" He asked while ruffling my hair.

God, how I miss my brother. I rarely see him specially nowadays because he's staying out of town, working as a doctor at a big fancy hospital in tokyo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why? Kicking me out already?" My brother teased.

"Of course not!"

"Rukia and I are having a vacation for a while. Working there is totally a hell but we still manage to came back in one piece." Ichigo stated.

"How's school Karin-chan?"

I looked at the older woman and smile, Rukia is like an older sister to me and I love her being there for me every time we try to persuade Ichigo. I know she's perfect for Ichigo because she's the only girl who can tame my idiot brother and alas! She's only half of his size.

Before I could answer, my loving twin spoke up. She's wearing her school uniform below her sunny yellow apron.

"Karin is doing well Rukia-nee, her team is going to nationals and she's also the second place in our batch when it comes to academics. and she's the vice president of the school's student council." Yuzu said with a grin.

She loves telling other people how worst I am. But according to her, it's the best.

"Wow Karin, that's a pretty hectic lifestyle." Rukia muttered with a smile

Ichi-nii raised his brow to Yuzu then looked at me, "Who's the first?"

Before I could talk again, Yuzu answered him.

"It's Hitsugaya-kun." Yuzu said as she wink to me. Luckily Ichi-nii isn't looking to her.

"Hitsugaya? Hmm..." Ichi-nii pondered. He stay silent for a few seconds, "Aha! That white haired boy, who's kinda short and lives in a mansion near the guard rail?"

Yuzu nodded.

Seriously, can Toushiro leave me alone. I feel bad again, remembering his name and his "special" request to me. Damn

"Competition must be hard for you Karin, I've heard he's jimmy neutron."

I looked at him and sigh, "There is no competition between us, Toush and I are just... You know, we didn't see each other as threats to one another."

"Toush?" Ichi-nii raised a brow to me.

"He's Karin's best friend!" Yuzu piped.

I glared to my twin and she just grinned at me. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Best friend?" Ichi-nii mutters as he looks at me as if he's criticizing me.

"Yeah, best friend." I said, looking at him straight to the eye and hoping my eyes won't lie.

Ichigo and I stared to each other for a couple of seconds until he breaks it.

"Okay, best friend." He said with a smile.

Rukia seems to feel tension so she clapped her hands twice and asked, "Where's your dad?"

I looked at Rukia and her eyes sends me a message. "This will do for now."

Ichigo looked at her and sigh, "Yeah, Where's dad, Yuzu?"

"He's in Kobe onii-chan, he said that he's been staying there for 3 days for some meeting with his co-doctors."

Ichigo nodded and sigh, "I'm starving."

Yuzu frowned to him and said, "Yes boss, dinner will be served in a couple of minutes."

Ichigo and I shared a knowing look as Yuzu went back to the kitchen. The tension no longer exist but I know he wants to pry something out of me.

**X.X**

Dinner is not the usual, dad is not around so we eat peacefully. There's no more fighting and spilling of food. We should embrace this feeling while it last.

"It's really good that dad isn't home, i feel peaceful." Ichi-nii said with a goofy grin.

Rukia, who was siting beside him, smacks his head,"You shouldn't saying that! Don't you miss your dad?!"

"What the hell Rukia?!"

"You idiot, you just tell me yesterday that you miss your dad and now you're telling us that it's good that he's not here?!"

I sigh and looked at the couple in front of me. Bickering is their way of saying "I love you" to each other.

After the dinner, who wasn't peaceful at all because of Rukia-nee and Ichi-nii's small fight. Four of us, Yuzu, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee and I gathered in the living area.

"We should buy ice cream then watch a movie! We haven't doing that since ages!" Yuzu suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good." Rukia agreed.

Ichigo looked at them curiously, "You don't have any class tomorrow? It's pretty late. You should sleep."

"Mou, Onii-chan, just like I said, we haven't doing this since ages. So please! One late for school wouldn't kill us! Right Karin-chan?" Yuzu pouted.

I looked at her and nodded. Since Ichi-nii went to college, our bonding time lessen. Specially now that he's working. He rarely goes home.

"Alright, alright." Ichigo said with a smile, "I'm going to rent a dvd and what ice cream flavor do you want?"

All the three of us grinned. Even with his tough exterior, Ichi-nii is a big softy when it comes to us and Rukia. That's what I admire to him the most.

"Choco-mint." I said to him, it was mine and Toushiro's favorite.

_Crap._

"Strawberry!" Rukia said, her eyes is teasing Ichi-nii who just glared at her.

"Can I come with you, Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course, you wanna come Rukia?"

Rukia-nee shook her head and said, "I'm going to stay here with Karin."

I looked at Rukia and she smiled at me.

"Okay, then. Come on Yuzu!"

As Ichi-nii and Yuzu walk towards the door, I stopped them.

"Wait, can I change my choice of flavor? I'll get choco crumble instead."

Yuzu looked at me with curious look but said, "Okay."

I sigh heavily to that as I watch them went out. I know Yuzu wants to ask why I changed my ice cream flavor because she knows that choco-mint is my favorite since 10 and I always order that flavor. But luckily, she didn't bother. Choco crumble is our mom's favorite ice cream flavor anyway.

"Is there something bothering you Karin? You seems upset." Rukia asked me in concern.

I looked at her and shook my head.

"You sure? I can help you know."

I stared to her for a few minutes, Rukia-nee is always there for me. She's really nice and I knew her really well. She's been Ichi-nii's girlfriend since first year high school. She often stays in our house because she's living in a dorm and she said it's lonely there. She's really good at giving advice, specially to Yuzu who always shares her love experience.

"Rukia-nee, is there something you like but you can't have?" I asked her.

"Of course there it is." Rukia stays silent for a few second and continued, "You must fight for him, but you should still consider his feelings if he also feels the same way. There is no problem in risking things Karin-chan, it may turned out good but then everything happens for a reason. It might be a blessing or a lesson."

I looked at her at awe. Rukia knew it all along. "It is not a he. It's it." I said, hoping to change the subject of the topic.

Rukia laugh heartily, "Been there, done that."

I sigh in defeat, she's Rukia. She's always right.

"Don't let your brother know this. He has tend to have a over protective big brother complex and you knew it."

I smiled to her and nodded, "Yeah, i know that. Yuzu's ex boyfriends are traumatized to him. But still- Toush and I are just friends. Best friends to be exact, I just feel uneasy now."

Rukia's smile broaden,"So I'm right, he's a he and that he is that white haired boy."

"You're always right, Rukia-nee."

"Damn right!" She stated proudly. "Speaking of big brothers, Nii-sama still doesn't know that your idiot brother is my boy friend."

My eyes bulge out. Seriously? "Rukia,nee! You've been dating Ichi-nii for 7 years! Why haven't you introduced him to your family."

Rukia looked at me sheepishly and said, "Nii-sama met him three years ago, but I introduced him as a friend because my brother has a lot of over protective big brother complex than Ichigo, I'm sure they'll just going to throttle each other's neck in their first meeting and also, Ichigo agreed to it because he said that he's not ready with the "formal" way, because you know my family is kinda noble."

I understand her perfectly. I remember that one time, when I was 10, Ichi-nii met Rukia-nii.

_**Flashback**_

_Rukia was living a couple blocks away from our home. I've heard from Ichi-nii that she's living alone and her family is in Sereitei and she wants to study here in Karakura. After a few months, while Ichi-nii and I are playing soccer in a park near Rukia's house. We saw two guys who's wearing black suit knocking at Rukia's door._

_"Hey Ichi-nii, look at those guys. They're knocking at your friend's door"_

_Ichigo followed my gaze and we saw Rukia opens the door._

_"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes are wide and she's trembling with fear_

_Then suddenly, they force Rukia to get out and carry her inside the car. My blood ran cold during that time, Rukia is shouting for help. I heard Ichi-nii cursed beside me and run towards the car and threw the rock he picked up. The rock hit the car but of course nothing happened._

_"Rukia!"_

_I heard my brother shout. I quickly ran beside him and threw some rocks at the car. But the car speeds up and turned around the corner._

_A few days after Rukia's abduction, our goat-chin told us that she's not abducted. Those guys who came for her was their family guards. I actually feel relieved when I heard that, but Ichi-nii was still not convinced. He tells us that Rukia loves to live here and the guards get Rukia against her will._

_"No! Rukia loves it here!" My brother shouted._

_Goat chin and I stared at him in shock._

_"She told me, she loves everything here in Karakura!" Ichi-nii continued, his voice is trembling with anger._

_A few more days later, Ichi-nii invited his friends to come over, he said that they're going to have a group study in his room._

_Yuzu asked me to bring some desserts to them so, I slightly opened Ichi-nii's room and I heard them talking about Rukia._

_"We need to save her!"_

_"How do we do that Kurosaki-kun?" Asked Inoue._

_"Yeah, she's in the other side of Japan Ichigo." a boy spoke up, he has a black hair and he's wearing a glasses. As much as I can remember his name is Uryuu. Ichi-nii's frien-emy (friend-enemy)_

_"Uryuu's right Ichigo, we can't save her." Chad spoke up. I knew him very well because he sometimes joins our soccer game._

_"Nonsense! It's final we're going to save her."_

_After a week, Ichigo asked our goat-chin that he'll be staying at Uryuu's house for 3 days. I knew that he's going to save Rukia that time._

_"Ichi-nii." I called him, before he went out._

_"Karin."_

_"Be careful." I told him._

_Ichi-nii smiled broadly and ruffle my hair affectionally._

_"I will, see you later."_

_As the 3 days passes by, I getting nervous. Should I tell goat chin that Ichi-nii is playing hero? What will I do if something bad happens to Ichi-nii?_

_Four days have passed but Ichi-nii's not yet home. I went to goat-chin's room to tell him about Ichi-nii's plan but before I reached his door knob, someone knocks to our front door._

_I quickly goes down and run to our front door. When I opened it, I saw my Ichi-nii carrying a sleeping Rukia to his back, he has a few scratches and bruised in his body._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_Ichi-nii placed Rukia in the couch and said, "We sneak to the Kuchiki mansion in Sereitei. We got caught but luckily Rukia's sister, Hisana is the one who saw us. I explained to her everything and she granted Rukia to stay here at Karakura."_

_My smile broaden when I heard Ichi-nii's explanation. Then I promised myself, If I'm going to marry someone, I want it to be like Ichi-nii._

_I watched him silently as he sits beside Rukia and murmur those words to her that will change their life forever._

_"I'm going to protect you..."_

_Our mom told us that Ichi-nii's name also means "One who protects." and he's really making a stand for it._

_**End of the flashback.**_

"Ichigo would better ran for his life when I'm going to introduce him to my brother." Rukia said with a sigh.

"Who's brother?"

Rukia and I looked at the door and we saw Ichi-nii holding a bag of Ice cream and beside him was Yuzu who's holding the dvds.

"Nii-sama." Rukia-nee answered.

"Why would I be afraid to to that punk who has a pink fetish! Hell no!" Ichi-nii said, as he placed the ice cream in front of us and sit beside Rukia.

"Nii-sama is not a punk! And real men wears pink!" Rukia shrieked.

"There is a big difference to the guys who only wears pink and those who 'loves' pink!" Ichi-nii mocked.

Rukia glared to him said, "There are things that he likes that isn't pink!"

"What's is it?"

"Seaweed Ambassador."

**X.X**

Our movie ended up at 2:00am. After watching "Hop" which makes Yuzu and Rukia-nee squealed, A horror movie which makes Ichi-nii shrieked, and gained a remark to Rukia-nee saying "Who's the gay now?" and a action packed film which I totally enjoyed, everyone is now back to their respective rooms. Our house got renovated three years ago and now, Yuzu and I aren't sharing rooms anymore.

I looked at my study table and saw a piece of paper on top of it.

_I'll update the student's portal this month. Just take a rest._

_- Hitsugaya Toushiro_

I frowned when I saw his name. I remember him again and his stupid request. I quickly grabbed my laptop and sit at my bed. I opened the student's portal, It's like a website of the school which you can see the updates, events and you can even chat to the other students through the personal chat box.

I scanned the online section and most of the students are offline. Well, it's 2 am in the fucking morning! Everyone is asleep this time of the day.

Well, not everyone. I saw 53 students online.

**Hitsugaya-taichou** - Offline

**FrozenHyourinmaru** - Offline

**Hisagi09** - Online

**Hirako.05** - Online

I looked at the list and sigh, I froze a little when I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see.

**HinamoriPeach**- Online

_Shit._

I looked away at my laptop, sadness is engulfing me again. I shouldn't feel this way. My eyes wondered around my room and it stopped to one corner. I walked towards my study table again, there are some pictures that are sticked into the wall above it. I placed them there so every time I get lazy, the pictures will remind me why I need to study hard. It was the picture of me together with my family when mom was still alive. All of us is smiling broadly. Beside it is a picture of me and Yuzu in our Yukatas, the next one is the picture of me together with Yuzu, Ichi-nii and goat chin when we went skiing a couple of years ago. Next is the picture of my soccer team and I'm holding the trophy. But the last two pictures makes my heart skip a bit. One was a picture of me when I was 10 and beside me is that white haired boy who's smiling as wide as mine. And then the next one is the older version of ourselves. In the picture, Toushiro is the one who's holding the camera and his right arm is around my shoulder. He has a soft smile to his lips and I was grinning like a mad man with a peace sign in my left hand.

God, this is depressing. I shouldn't feel this way to Toushiro. I buried my face to my palms and breath heavily. I've decided. I'm going to help him to get Hinamori. I went back to my bed and grabbed my laptop.

"This is it. No backing out Karin." I said to my self. I clicked Hinamori's name and the private chat box popped out.

**SoccerMistress**: Hi, Hinamori-san. This is Karin Kurosaki, the vice president of the student council. Can I asked you a few questions? I'm sorry if it's really late. :-(

**HinamoriPeach: **Sure, Kurosaki-san. I'm not busy at the moment and I'm not yet sleepy at all. So don't worry, what is it? :-)

**SoccerMistress**: We are having a survey about our school council's president on how he manage the school. Can I ask you some questions regarding to him?

**HinamoriPeach: **I don't know him personally but he's pretty popular and most of my friends talks about him so I think I can do that.

**SoccerMistress**: That's great. Uhmm, question #01: Do you like the way how he manage the school?

**HinamoriPeach: **Of course! Karakura becomes more peaceful when he becomes the president. It was way more organized. And he's really nice to everyone. Most of my classmates like him.

**SoccerMistress**: Do you like him?

_Oops. Awkward_.

**HinamoriPeach: **Of course Kurosaki-san. Though, I'm shy when he's around. Oh, please don't tell him that!

I stared at my monitor with shock. Did she just tell that she likes Toushiro?

_Fuck._

**SoccerMistress**: Oh, you don't need to be shy around him. He's really nice when you know him better.

**HinamoriPeach: **Really? How I wish I could get close to him. He's always surrounded by fan girls.

_Woah, she's too straight to the point_.

**SoccerMistress**: Your right, but who knows maybe sometime, you two can talk together.

**HinamoriPeach: **Yeah, I'm hoping he'll notice me.

_He already had notice you. Idiot_.

**SoccerMistress**: Hinamori-san, can we just continue this tomorrow? I'm a little bit sleepy.

Okay, it's enough. I can't chat to her any longer not because I'm sleepy but it hurts.

**HinamoriPeach: **Okay then, good night Kurosaki-san.

**SoccerMistress**: Good night. See you around at school.

**HinamoriPeach: **Yeah, see you.

I logged out my account and lay to my bed. This is incredibly stupid! I sigh heavily and closed my eyes to sleep with tears flowing through my eyes.

* * *

Characters Profile:

Name: Karin Kurosaki  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Captain of Karakura high's girls soccer team, Vice president of the student council, Rank 2 in overall in their batch with it comes to academics. Senior High school student.

Name: Toushiro Hitsugaya  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Captain of Karakura high's boy soccer team, President of the student council, Rank 1 in overall in their batch with it comes to academics. Senior High school student.

Name: Momo Hinamori  
Age: 15  
Occupation: Junior High school student.

Name: Yuzu Kurosaki  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Captain of Karakura high's cheerleading team. Senior high school student.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Cardiologist in Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital

Name: Rukia Kuchiki  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Pediatrician in Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital

* * *

**End Note: I'M . SO . FUCKING . DONE! I almost edit this chapter for 10x! Using my mobile as an editor is super bad idea. Shit! Anyway,The chapter one is finally done! I plotted this whole story and it seems that it will be a 5 chapter story.**

**Should I make this as a one person POV? Or will it be better if it's in third person POV? I really need some help about this.**

**I can't think of any other girl who will makes Toushiro and Karin's world upside down so I decided to place Momo as Toushiro's love interest.**

**And see that, the IchiRuki flashback part! Yeah, for me it's the coolest part of this chapter.**

**Review please! Reviews are really loved!**

**Till then!**


End file.
